As mobile devices become more prevalent, mobile carriers keep adding more functionality to the mobile devices and the mobile network. This is evident in the fact that in a few short years mobile devices have evolved from merely communication platforms to powerful computer systems that include new and interesting features. Targeted advertising is one of these features, however current targeting adverting techniques require that the mobile devices include complex components such as GPS receivers, powerful batteries, and access to a network that can handle high data throughput. While advantageous, these systems may not make it to market for a very long time since the requirements to effectuate the services are so high. What is needed are techniques that leverage the mobility management infrastructure to enable mobile devices to receive relevant advertisements.